Many display devices (e.g., a television set) include a remote controller used to perform remote operation on the display devices. After finishing usage of the display device, a user tends to place the remote controller around inadvertently. When the user is going to use the display device next time, it often takes the user a certain time to look for the remote controller, which causes an obvious inconvenience.
CN 201414167Y discloses a television set with a function of looking for a remote controller, wherein the remote controller and the television set can perform wireless communication with each other, and the remote controller is provided with a speaker. When being turned on, the television set can send out a signal to perform wireless communication with the remote controller, so as to make the remote controller emit a sound to indicate the location of the remote controller.
However, such a television set is merely adapted to a specific kind of remote controllers, which is inconvenient for the remote controller being replaced when it is damaged. Furthermore, it is necessary to provide a wireless communication element on both the television set and the remote controller, which increases a cost of production.